Nuestros recuerdos juntos
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Esa mañana Midoriya Izuku recibe un paquete por parte de su madre, sorprendido decide abrirlo pero todo se vuelve un completo caos cuando el resto de sus compañeros de clase comienzan a ver el susodicho paquete ¿¡Pero que trataba de hacer su madre! ¡Si Kacchan veía eso seguramente terminaría asesinado!


Contenido: One-shot, Yaoi, pequeño escrito para salir del hiatus(?)

Pareja: KatsuDeku (Bakugou Katsuki x Midoriya Izuku)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! Aquí me presento con mi tercer fanfic de Boku no hero academia. Es un pequeño one-shot, que en realidad es solo un pequeño pasito para intentar salir de mi hiatus y deshacerme de mi bloqueo literario. En fin, es obvio que BnHA no me pertenece, la obra original es gracias a Kohei Horikoshi por lo que este fanfic es únicamente escrito por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

Dedicado a **Ale Baskerville, **quien a su propia manera, siempre me apoya y me empuja a intentar recuperar mi sentido de escritura. ¡Me encantas!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya llegó mensajería!- Anunciaba con un grito Sero cuando vio al ya conocido repartidor pasar por las puertas del dormitorio de la clase 1-A.

-Me pegunto, ¿qué me habrán enviado esta vez?- Preguntaba emocionada Hagakure mientras tambaleaba una caja, como si pudiera adivinar su contenido.

-Midoriya Izuku.- Dijo el joven, llamando la atención del peliverde. Era inusual que su madre le enviara paquetes o cartas, ya que desde un principio había decidido empacar todo lo necesario cuando se inauguraron los dormitorios.

La razón por la que toda la clase estaba tan emocionada era obvia: hoy era día de paquetería. Aunque con la tecnología de hoy en día ya no eran necesarias las cartas a sus familiares (si querías saludar bastaba con mandar un mensaje por LINE), había ocasiones en que los padres de familia enviaban ciertos artículos o regalos a sus hijos por medio de la mensajería contratada por la UA. Por supuesto que los jóvenes estudiantes no podían evitar entusiasmarse cada vez que recibían algún presente, ya fuera para su uso personal o alguna pertenencia olvidada antes de mudarse.

-¿Que recibiste Deku-kun?- Preguntaba su amiga Uraraka cuando se acercó para ver. Izuku sostenía un sobre que parecía contener algún tipo de libro, era bastante pesado y su madre no le había avisado acerca de ningún paquete, sin embargo, era claro que la letra escrita en la dirección del domicilio pertenecía a ella.

-No estoy seguro.- Emocionado e impaciente, él y su amiga se sentaron la salita que estaba en el área común antes de comenzar a abrir su paquete. Para su asombro, se trataba de algún tipo de álbum de fotos y, en la parte de arriba, una nota que sin duda había sido escrita por su madre.

_"Para Izuku:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien, seguramente te estás preguntando por qué has recibido este paquete cuando no te había mencionado nada al respecto. Bueno, solo quería sorprenderte ya que es un presente muy especial._

_Desde que me dijiste el otro día por teléfono que tu relación con Katsuki-kun estaba mejorando, no pude evitarlo y fui a contárselo a la señora Bakugou, parece ser que Katsuki-kun no le cuenta demasiadas cosas así que se sorprendió cuando le conté lo que me habías dicho. Es por eso que ambas decidimos armar este pequeño álbum con todos sus recuerdos de niños, tal vez así puedan regresar a ser tan amigos como lo eran en el pasado._

_¡Enséñaselos a tus amigos y, por supuesto, a Katsuki-kun!_

_Espero que puedas venir a casa en tu próximo día libre._

_Te quiere, tu mamá"_

-¿¡Q-Que…?!- la nota de su madre lo había dejado petrificado. ¿¡Estaba diciendo que dentro de ese álbum se encontraban las típicas fotos vergonzosas mostrando momentos incomodos de su infancia?!

_"P.D.: Katsuki-kun tampoco sabe sobre este álbum. ¡Espero que él también se sorprenda!"_

Midoriya sintió su cara arder al recordar parte de su infancia. Oh dios, ese álbum podría ser la causa verdadera por la que, finalmente, Kacchan podría asesinarlo.

-¿Un álbum?- preguntaba su amiga cuando vio el gigantesco libro. Pensando que a su amigo no le incomodaría, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió en la primera página.

Y ella no pudo evitar soltar un enorme grito de ternura al verla.

-¿¡Estos bebés son Deku-kun y Bakugou-kun?!- Entre enternecida y divertida, dejó salir su comentario con gran volumen en su voz, llamando, por supuesto, la atención del resto de la clase. En menos de 5 segundos, todos se amontonaban para poder observar la foto.

Y ahí estaban, dos pequeños y redondos bebés, de cabello verde y rubio, gateando juntos en lo que parecía ser un patio de juegos. El bebé rubio, obviamente Bakugou, con su eterno ceño fruncido, mientras que el de al lado, Midoriya, parecía estar a punto de llorar. Debajo de la foto se podía leer con letra cursiva _"Su primer encuentro"._

-¿¡Ese es Bakugou?! ¡Desde niño siempre ha tenido esa mirada!- Exclamaba Kirishima, una vez que logró llegar entre empujones al lado de Uraraka.

-¡Se ven muy lindos!- Gritaba emocionada Ashido- ¡Da la vuelta a la hoja, Ochako-chan!

La chica lo hizo y todos rieron juntos al ver la siguiente foto. Ahora los dos niños, un par de años más grandes, estaban vestidos con pijamas de All Might. Izuku, como en la anterior foto, con lágrimas asomándose en sus parpados, sosteniendo fuertemente la manita de un pequeño Bakugou, el cual parecía molesto y jalaba para separarse de él.

_"La primera pijamada"_ estaba escrito debajo de la foto.

-¡Esto debo guardarlo para la prosperidad!- Intentando detener sus risas, Kirishima sacó su teléfono celular y tomó una foto a la misma fotografía, muchos del salón hicieron lo mismo.

Midoriya no podía ni siquiera intentar tomar el álbum, ya que alguno de sus compañeros lo detenía para que todos pudieran seguirlo viendo. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, el pavor y la vergüenza lo invadían por completo.

-¡C-chicos! ¡No creo que…!- Antes de hacer otro inútil intento para recuperar el álbum, todos callaron al oír el bostezo de Bakugou saliendo de los ascensores. Por lo general el chico bomba era el primero en irse a dormir y el último en levantarse.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué escándalo es este?- Se quejaba mientras intentaba quitarse la pereza de encima.- Idiotas ¿qué demonios creen que…?- Pero su pregunta quedó incompleta cuando notó la pantalla de Kirishima. ¿Por qué estaba en su teléfono esa foto? ¿Qué carajo sucedía?

Su mirada inspeccionó todo y a todos los presentes. La pantalla de Kirishima, todos rodeando a la cara redonda, un desconocido libro gigantesco en el centro, el estúpido nerd tan rojo como un tomate, todos viéndolo..

OH POR DIOS.

-¡K-Kacchan! ¡N-no es lo que crees…! ¡Esto es…!- Pero el tembloroso de Izuku no pudo evitar que Katsuki llegara al centro de la mesa y viera de aún más de cerca el álbum, agresivo, lo arrebató de las manos de la chica y lo hojeo rápidamente, todos lo veían asustado mientras su rostro también se coloreaba de tonalidades rojizas (¿De vergüenza? ¿De furia?)

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO, NERD DE MIERDA?!- Gritaba mientras señalaba el álbum. Dispuesto a desaparecer tan horrible archivo de recuerdos, las chispas comenzaban a salir amenazantes de sus manos.

-¡Espera, Kacchan! ¡No puedes….!- Pero al ver que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, activando ya casi de manera inconsciente el One For All, Izuku saltó para quitarle el álbum de las manos, provocando que la furia del otro joven solo se descontrolara aún más- ¡E-es un regalo! ¡Lo siento!- Y como alma que lleva el diablo, Izuku corrió a los ascensores, y entre el pánico de apretar los botones y huir por su vida, salió del alcance de todos.

-¡MALDITO NERD!- Cuando Katsuki iba a abalanzarse hacia allá para perseguirlo, Kaminari y Kirishima lo sostuvieron fuertemente para evitarlo.

-¡Tranquilo, hombre! ¡Fue nuestra culpa!- Decían intentando calmarlo, pero Bakugou parecía alguna clase de bestia salvaje incontrolable.

-¡No vimos casi nada!- Kaminari intentaba no dejarlo para que no escapara, pero era realmente complicado. Al final se necesitó de prácticamente todos los chicos de la clase para detenerlo, hasta que Todoroki tuvo la espléndida idea de inmovilizarlo con un bloque de hielo.

-Creo que nos excedimos- decía Uraraka al ver como el joven aun intentaba pelear y hacer explotar el hielo, pero Todoroki volvía a cubrirlo con su quirk.

-Midoriya-san también parecía algo avergonzado- Recordaba Yaoyorozu.- No debimos verlo sin su autorización previa.

-¡Pero es que se veían tan lindos!- Al recordarlo, Ashido volvía a sonrojarse.- ¡Eran unos bebés muy tiernos!

-Hasta el propio Bakugou-chan fue uno alguna vez, kero- Afirmaba también Tsuyu, soltando un suspiro al recordar las lindas fotos.

-¡AHH! ¡Quisiera ver el resto!- Se quejaba ahora Hagakure, quien también estaba emocionada.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!- Intentaba decir Bakugou antes de volver a ser cubierto por el hielo del bastardo mitad-mitad.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, Midoriya aun sentía su corazón latir como loco al haber podido escapar de una situación tan peligrosa como la de recién. ¿¡Pero que estaba pensando su mamá al enviarle tal cosa?!

Ok, en alguna ocasión le había mencionado que Kacchan comenzaba a reconocerlo como un rival, que tal vez con el tiempo su relación podría verse menos agresiva para convertirse en un sano compañerismo. Claro que había omitido el hecho de que ambos estaban enrollados en algún tipo de relación… ¿Amorosa? ¿Carnal? Ni siquiera él mismo sabía cómo nombrar esos encuentros rápidos durante las noches o esos besos improvisados cuando nadie estaba cerca. Aun así, su madre había pensado que ellos dos eran ya prácticamente los dos mejores amigos que habían pisado la tierra y ahora se atrevía a querer fortalecer su supuesta amistad.

Y aun cuando hiciera ese tipo de cosas con Kacchan…estaba seguro que después de lo ocurrido en la planta baja todo se había ido por la borda.

-Que peligroso fue eso…- Decía en un suspiro. Su mirada volvió a chocar con el objeto culpable y, siendo guiado por su curiosidad, volvió a ver su interior.

Efectivamente, las fotos comenzaban desde su primer encuentro, sin embargo, muchas fotos a partir de los 4 años de ambos comenzaban a tornarse un poco extrañas. En las pocas donde salían juntos, Izuku por lo general desviaba la mirada o se encontraba en un plano alejado de Kacchan, que por lo general se encontraba en el enfoque de la cámara. En edades avanzadas, aun se mostraban fotos de ambos durante su crecimiento pero no eran las mismas, sus madres se habían encargado de intentar encontrar pocas donde salieran ambos, aun si no estaban conviviendo juntos, pero al no haber demasiadas, solo ponían fotos que fuesen más o menos por la misma época.

-A Kacchan no le gustaba salir en las fotos conmigo.- Sintió un leve dolor en el pecho al recordarlo. Era obvio, el Kacchan de aquella época no iba a permitir que un inútil quirkless como Izuku estuviera cerca de él cuando sacaban la cámara. Suspiró resignado antes de volver a darle la vuelta a la hoja.

Tuvo que reprimir una risita cuando vio la siguiente foto. Ellos tendrían al redor de ocho o nueve años de edad. Era una foto un poco borrosa, pero podía distinguir a un muy enojado Kacchan intentando voltearse para que no lo fotografiaran. ¿La razón? Fue justo el día en que comenzó a usar frenos en sus dientes.

Su mamá intentaba jalarlo de la mejilla para que se le vieran por dentro de la boca, aunque al parecer ese pequeño niño se avergonzaba de aquello, no solo parecía estar enojado y apenado, sino que seguramente aun debía sentir dolor, ya que sus encías parecían colorearse de un rojo intenso y estar aún algo inflamadas.

Recordó el gran puñetazo que le dio en la cara al día siguiente, cuando fue el primero en notar sus instrumentos dentales en el patio de la escuela primaria.

-Al menos nadie más vio esto, si no hubiera recibido algo peor que solo un puñetazo- Sonreía temeroso al imaginar la horrible posibilidad. Por su propia seguridad tendría que regresar el álbum a su casa la siguiente semana.

El resto de la tarde pasó en calma para Midoriya, claro que era obvio que fuese así ya que no se atrevió a salir de su habitación ni siquiera a la hora de la cena, ya buscaría algo en el refrigerador cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo. La noche llego y la luna se alzó en lo alto de los cielos nocturnos, y al ya no escuchar ningún ruido en el pasillo, Midoriya decidió que sería buen momento para salir.

Sin embargo, solo bastó abrir la puerta de su habitación para que el chico se arrepintiera por completo. Fue demasiado rápido, una sombra se lanzó hacia él apenas abrió la puerta, lo tumbó de espaldas sobre la alfombra y se cercioró de cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

Esas manos, ese peso, esa agresividad.

_"Voy a morir"_ pensó al descubrir la identidad de la persona. Efectivamente, Bakugou estaba encima de él, tapándole la boca para evitar cualquier grito de auxilio.

-Muy bien, nerd. Ahora si podremos tener cuentas claras.- Su sonrisa se tornó obscura, como si en lugar de ser un héroe fuese un villano despiadado. Izuku intentó hablar para explicarle, pero aún tenía su mano sobre su boca.

Y realmente las explicaciones no eran necesarias. El resto de la clase se había encargado de darle a entender que ellos habían sido los fisgones que abrieron el álbum, que no debía avergonzarse por "tan lindas fotos" y que no intentara asesinar a Deku. ¡Aun así se encontraba enojado! ¿¡Qué le había dicho exactamente a su madre para que le enviara esa clase de ridiculez?!

-Muy bien Deku, escúchame con atención- Su voz salía ronca y lenta, intentando no hacer un escándalo que despertara a sus compañeros.- Te voy a soltar y después me darás ese estúpido álbum ¿de acuerdo? No irás a ninguna parte.- Izuku asintió con rapidez y, una vez que lo liberó, se levantó entre temblores para darle el álbum, un poco renuente. Mientras, Katsuki se sentó en el borde de la cama y, cuando arrebató el objeto, se dispuso a abrirlo. Deku se sentó a su lado con la mirada gacha.

Sintiendo la misma vergüenza que había sentido Deku al verlo, Katsuki pasaba con rapidez las páginas, diciendo entre dientes una que otra palabrota antes de continuar con su tarea. Claro que también notó lo que Izuku hizo referencia antes, después de lo años eran contadas las fotos en donde aparecían juntos.

Pasó con mayor lentitud las últimas páginas, ambos vestían sus uniformes de secundaria, pero a pesar de que Katsuki se veía en la mayoría con su típica sonrisa arrogante, Deku por lo general tenía la mirada vacía o una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

Casualmente, al alzar la mirada, Katsuki vio sobre el escritorio del peliverde un cuaderno viejo, que más que desgastado había sido quemado por su propio quirk en el último año de secundaria. _"Si tanto deseas ser un héroe, hay una forma rápida de hacerlo. Confía en que nacerás con un quirk en tu siguiente vida"._

Hay que dejar en claro algo, Bakugou Katsuki JAMÁS se arrepentía de sus actos, mucho menos de sus palabras…aunque debía confesar que sintió un pequeño remordimiento al recordar aquella época. Disimuladamente, Katsuki volteó a ver a Midoriya, que parecía no tener el valor suficiente para encararlo.

Volvió a las primeras páginas, justo en esa foto de la que todos se reían en esa mañana. Ambos niños con su pijama de All Might, pasando su primera pijamada.

-¿Recuerdas esto?- Intentó decir con cierta indiferencia. Deku volteó a ver temeroso la foto, pero después de reconocerla, sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar levemente.

-N-no estoy seguro…creo que fue en el jardín de niños. Mamá dijo que debía ir con unos familiares lejanos y me quedé en tu casa a dormir...- Decía pensativo.- Bueno, eso contaba ella. Personalmente no tengo muy buena memoria…- Rio nervioso, siempre hablando con cautela.

-Estabas llorando porque creíste ver un fantasma en el baño, no te despegabas de mi brazo, fuiste una verdadera molestia.- Sonrió de lado, como signo claro de burla.-Hasta pediste dormir en mi cama.

-¿¡Eh?!- Se sonrojó ahora por completo- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No recuerdo nada de eso!- Inmediatamente se tapó la boca, no debía alzar la voz a esas horas de la noche.

-Claro que sí. Eras una pequeña mierda inútil en aquel entonces.- Katsuki cerró con fuerza el álbum y lo dejó caer sobre la alfombra.

-¿Estás diciendo que ahora ya no lo soy?- preguntaba ansioso Midoriya. Estiró su brazo para intentar recoger el álbum, sin embargo, Kacchan lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca, y con un empujón hizo que Izuku terminara acostado sobre su cama con el rubio sobre él, recargándose sobre su mano que puso justo al lado de su rostro pecoso.

-Estoy diciendo que ahora al menos ya no eres tan pequeño como en ese entonces.- Kacchan pasó su pierna al otro lado para no dejar aberturas y acorralar por completo al nerd. Izuku tragó en seco, queriendo controlar sus nervios.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a mostrar ese maldito álbum a los demás de nuevo- Dijo amenazante, pero antes de que pudiera asentir, Kacchan atrapó sus labios en un profundo y hasta asfixiante beso. Deku tuvo ciertos problemas para seguirle el ritmo y, cuando se separaron, tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Eso había sido imprevisto.- Ni tampoco vuelvas a decirle cosas innecesarias a tu madre o a la mía, seguro que se hacen otra vez ideas tontas sobre nosotros.

-Solo creyeron que éramos de nuevo amigos…como antes- Su voz temblaba, atemorizado por lo que le fuese a contestar Kacchan.

-Obviamente no lo somos, ¿o sí?- Contestó sarcástico antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez con menor intensidad pero de forma más lenta y prolongada.

_"No, creo que no."_ Pensó Deku cuando sintió esos labios ajenos sobre los suyos.

Aun no estaba seguro de cómo nombrar a esa extraña relación que estaba siendo cultivada entre ellos. Pero aun así, de alguna extraña forma, le gustaba la dirección que estaban tomando. Tal vez en el pasado no hubo demasiadas oportunidades para poder tomarse una foto los dos juntos, ninguno de ellos guardaba buenos recuerdos de aquellos días con su comportamiento infantil.

Pero nada les impedía intentar formar recuerdos a partir de ese momento. A partir del ahora, recuerdos nuevos de los que ambos estén más orgullosos que de aquellos que no pudieron compartir.

Aún quedaba mucho camino por delante.

**-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Ha quedado cortito pero siento que ha quedado bastante aceptable. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Estoy pasando por un hiatus desde hace poco más de un año y en verdad que trato de superarlo, así que vamos paso a pasito y tal vez podamos volver a leernos en algún futuro. ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D.: ¡Por cierto! Había olvidado mencionar que la idea de que Kacchan tuviera que usar frenos dentales en su infancia fue gracias a un post de la página de Facebook **m. att **(sin espacio), por si llegaron a ver la publicación fue a partir de esa idea que parte de este fanfic nació xD


End file.
